


Back To The Roots

by JessJessBC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Holidays, Ireland, M/M, jim is stubborn, mormor, seb tries very hard not to smack jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJessBC/pseuds/JessJessBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb decides it's time for some Holidays. Jim is against it because yeah why making it easy for his friend, right?<br/>Part 2 of my 30 Day OTP Challenge</p><p>(Yep, I still suck at these.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look who had nothing to do today!  
> (Okay, that's a lie, I started this on my mobile phone. Sweet cheesecake I love Dropbox so much).
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Here is the second part of my 30 Day OTP Challenge!
> 
> Today's prompt is Holiday  
> (PS. Yestersay's was sickness I kinda forgot to ad that .-.)
> 
> Oh and one more thing: GREETINGS CELINE LOOK SOME IRELAND FOR YOU GURL

Even when you love your job as much as Seb does you need a break. A week or two without worries. No shooting, no situations where you are closer to die than to live. Just relaxing. With Jim.

The criminal himself despite the idea. Two week of doing nothing? Useless. Simple waste of time in his eyes. How could he relax when his empire needed his attention?

For Jim the discussion was over. He didn't need a break and neither did his sniper in his opinion, which was the only opinion that counted. But Seb had not accepted the decision.

"For Christ's sake, look at you! You haven't slept properly in weeks, I need to fucking force you to eat because your stupid empire takes all your time. When was the last time the two of us had a nice relaxing evening?! I can't remember- "

"Well, that's nothing new. Your memory sucks majorly," Jim interrupted him.

Seb growled, the urge to break his nose and jaw was pretty big. A little fight with his love was always a pleasure. In their own definition of course, since Jim usually ends with some bruises and a black eye while he had a few stabbing wounds from a knife he swore hadn't been there seconds ago or some broken bones and a nice, hard kick in his guts.

"Jim. You are a HUMAN," he stressed the last word to make sure he got it, "You need a goddamn break from all of this. Look at you, you've lost at least five pounds in the last two weeks. This whole thing will either kill you or you get arrested. We will drive away for two weeks, okay? Not a single day more. Just you and me."

He starred at his sniper, considering if the satisfaction of breaking some bones was worth the four weeks he wouldn't be able to shoot. After a minute of pro and contras he decided against it and let himself fall on the couch where he sulked and refused to listen to another word. For a criminal mastermind he could be more stubborn than a small child.

Since he and Jim were living together for more than four years by now he knew he won this fight and to his surprise unharmed. He walked over to the couch, bend over the backside of it and placed a soft kiss in the black mess of Jim's hair before he told him he loved him and left the room to pick up his laptop from their bedroom.

Now that the stubborn idiot had agreed choosing a destination would be easy. No city, the two of them seem to attract attention no matter where they went so Sebastian decided for a place far away from everyone else and since he wanted to surprise Jim he choose a small town on the eastern Irish island of Inishmore.

Jim and Ireland had a strange connection. He was Irish, hard to tell most of the times because he hid his accent but as soon as he was drunk he completely forgot about hiding it and Seb even had the pleasure to witness him singing old traditional folk songs in both Irish and Gaelic.

Secretly he hoped he could get him drunk again. A drunk Jim was both entertaining and gentle, a completely different person. Probably a tiny glimpse of the man he would have been if he hadn't chosen Consulting Criminal and madman as his job.

So Sebastian book the tickets, a small smile on his lips while he got Jim's feet in his lap. They might have an unusual relationship but they both cared much about the other man. Love and understanding are seldom found together.


End file.
